The Sexta Espada Reborn Version 1
by ChiOokamiRyu
Summary: Chidrake Potter had just escaped the Dementors with her Godfather Sirius who was innocent. After being nearly kissed, she started getting weird dreams involving white sand. What would happen if the sexta espada was reborn as the Girl Who Lived? Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter

Chidrake POV

Train Ride to London

Hi, my name is Chidrake Potter and and I am on my back to the Dursley's after my third year of Hogwarts. After Sirius and me were attacked by Dementors, I have been having weird dreams.

I'm in a place that is always the night and the ground is all white sand. Then there is howling and a monster with a white body and a mask, that's always an animal, attacks and I attack back with a paw instead of a hand, so I know i'm not human. After it dies I eat parts of it's mask and feel a slight power rise but then i would wake up. There is always a different animal mask and more power.

I also noticed that my hair was turning blue and turning lighter. The same with my eyes and blue-green marks appeared under my eyes. I felt like something was missing from my right cheek. There was also a little black hole through my body that keep growing bigger.

I also started swearing even more and fighting. I started prowling around like a jungle cat. Granger and Weasley started acting like they were concerned. I didn't like them at all but I still had to put up with them. I secretly hung out with the Twins and the Gryffindor boys, because I slept in the boys dorm because I gave mine to another girl. I also hung out with the other houses mostly Slytherins.

I snapped out of my thoughts becauses of ShiroKage hooting at me. When I was younger i learned Japanese and many other languages. Anyway my owls name is ShiroKage cause it means White Shadow and because she is a snowy owl it fits and because she is my shadow, she attacks any fangirls/fanboys and is very intelligent. I let her out to fly. I quickly picked up my trunk. That's another thing I noticed I was getting stronger and faster.

I quickly walked over to the Dursleys. We drove to their house and I quickly picked up my trunk and went to my room. I then went up to the attic and started cleaning. Then I found two trunks. My parents names were on them. I quickly hid them and finished cleaning. I then went down to the living room and told them i was taking the attic. I grabbed my trunk and brought up to the attic and set it down. The room was empty right now.

If I remember there was a Japanese store down the block. Luckily I changed some galleons into mundane money. I grabbed it out of my trunk and ran out of the Dursley's house. I was right it was down the block. I went in and got a lot of things to use for my new room including a futon that the Japanese use, and clothes. I even got a beautiful kimono.

The person who owned the shop was a guy by the name of Sora Takashi. He also owned a dojo and asked if I wanted to join. He even said he will teach me more about Japan and how to act and everything else. So of course I said yes. He said to come by around at twelve. I picked up everything and carried it all back to my room and set it all up. When I was done it was perfect.

I then started looking in my parents trunks. I found a lot of useful things. There was also a beautiful necklace. It was a ying yang on a chain with on the left was things that represent yin and on the other side was things represent Yang. I immediately put it on.. I will never take it off. I then noticed the time and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter

Chidrake POV

Time skip to the end of the summer

It was time to go back to Hogwarts for Fourth Year. I wonder what will happen this year. I had bought everything I think I will need during the year. I am so glad I dropped Trelawny's' class. I now am taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures.

During the summer while I was training with Sora-Sensei, I remember my self as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I got my jaw bone back but I can make it disappear and do the same with my Hollow hole. I also got my tattoo back and got more along with some piercings.

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~

Diagon Alley

I was walking down Diagon Alley looking for a place to get tattoos and so far no luck at all. I decided to go ask at Gringotts. During my time here I became good friends with the Goblins over the carts and fighting.

When I walked in I saw Griphook was open so I went over to him..

#Hey Griphook do you know where a good tattoo place is?# I asked in his native language.

#Yes if you go down near Knockturn Alley there is one but it is in the shadows.# he answered back.

#Thanks Griphook!# I yelled back as I ran out to the tattoo place.

I found the place after searching for a bit. I walked inside. The walls were filled with tattoos. I then noticed the girl at the counter. Her hair was a pixie cut neon blue color. She had tons of tattoos and piercings. She had brown eyes. SHe was wearing neon colored clothes.

I walked up to her and greeted her. I learned her name was Becca but she liked to be called Shadow. I told her my past name but told her to call me Fang. I showed her my gothic six and asked if she could do it on my lower right back. She said she could and asked if I wanted anything else. I told her I think about it.

I followed her to the back and layed down where she told me to. Then she started my tattoo. I could easily ignore the pain so I thought of what I wanted for other tattoos and if I wanted any piercings.

About an hour later she was done. I told Shadow what else I wanted and she did those too. Then she asked if I wanted any piercing. I decided to get my ears full and I also wanted a tongue piercing. She did those and then she took me back up front. to pay. I then left after telling her I would come back for more.

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~

Ah that was fun. The other tattoos were a panther, that was blue, and a wolf that black, with a scar down his left eye, curled around each other on my upper back and a white mask with grinning teeth and red marks on the left side and gold eyes with black background. with Panthera in sword form next to it on the middle of my back.

Anyway I had also got three more pets. There was a male wolf, a male fox, and a female panther. All of them were cubs. The wolf was black. The fox was an albino. The panther was bright blue. I named the panther Nyx after the goddess of the night. The wolf was named Convel meaning Wolf Warrior in Celtic.. The fox named Tenko after a fox in myths.


	3. AN

Sorry that it's not an update. I'm working on writing the next chapter but my darn school work gets in the way. Well any way I would like two that the two people who reviewed on this story and reply.

To kyuubi lover 98: I will update soon. Promise. I just am working on all of my stories. Sorry

To xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks I'm glad that you like it.

To moongoddesstsuki: I will soon. I'm really excited to write those parts too. I'm gonna have fun with Umbridge. Thanks. Glad you like it.

To alexma: Thanks, Ill update really soon.

To Aragraig: Thanks. i'll work on getting them longer. I actually did give the store owner a name. I called him Sora Takashi, sorry if you didn't see it.

To Yoruko Rhapsodos: Thanks. I have a reason that Chidrake is friends with the Slytherins.

To Guest: I'm not turning Grimmjow into a Mary Sue. I have a reason for why she gets three pets and the tattoos. I know I need to work on that but what can you expect from a Ninth Grader. Thanks for the help.

To cool: thanks for loving it. I will keep up as much as I can with schoolwork on the load.

To geeky-goth-girl-13: Thanks I thought about that too when I made her.

To 917brat: Thanks, glad you like. Yeah the picture is what I want her to look like. She was invited to the Weasleys but declined. I 'll explain more in the next chapter. Yeah she is. Will update soon.

To deltawaves: Thanks. I know I rushed it but I'll make it work.

To god of all: Thanks I will upload the next chapter soon.

To Ebru Gunduz Lestrange: You said it. This will be fun.

To lynnsophie12: Thanks. She didn't freak out because it felt natural for it to be there plus has any Harry Potter been normal?

To my other readers,

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
